


凉裕 只是在吃醋罢了

by YuAnnnnn



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuAnnnnn/pseuds/YuAnnnnn
Relationships: Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto
Kudos: 14





	凉裕 只是在吃醋罢了

“你生气了吗？”

中岛裕翔怀里抱着枕头，他放下手机看着擦着头发从浴室出来的山田凉介，觉得他今晚格外沉默的样子十分不对劲。

“嗯？我生什么气？”山田凉介把毛巾扔到一边，抓了抓半干的头发，翻身爬到床上。中岛裕翔手中的枕头被抽走，山田凉介凑上来给他一个吻作为今夜的开场。

明天是山田凉介难得的为期一天的休息日，之后又要忙着拍剧不知什么时候才能再见，尽管为宣传新曲工作到凌晨已经疲惫不已了，他还是去了山田凉介家。

拧暗床头灯让气氛更加暧昧，身上衣物也尽数扔到地板上，赤裸身体相贴迸发出火花，欲望一瞬间攀升到最高。中岛裕翔有些急不可待了，他分开腿去夹山田凉介的腰，“刚才洗澡的时候弄过了...”

意思是直接进来也可以。

山田凉介的嘴唇碰了碰他的脖颈，终归是无法不管不顾地留下痕迹，哪怕中岛裕翔的腿根满是他吮出的吻印，拜他所赐红肿的臀尖，只为他一个人打开的肉穴...一切都是他们不可言说的秘密，中岛裕翔是山田凉介的所有物、这样的讯号并不允许传递出去。

因为这层隐秘的关系，才更加害怕露出破绽，

舌尖绕着胸口那一点打转，不轻不重地咬了一口，是足以让中岛裕翔喘息不止却不会留下痕迹的力道。山田凉介的手掌肆无忌惮地抚摸过每一寸滑腻的皮肤，仅是一些指印还是在允许范围之内的。他又想起中岛裕翔数个月前忙于舞台剧的时候，因为有要赤裸上身的场景，连彩排的那段日子中岛裕翔都不肯让他碰。

四处撩火却摸不到重点，中岛裕翔伸手去扯他的裤子，轻轻扭动的腰是无言的催促。他手伸进去揉搓山田凉介的性器，感受到手中的温度和硬度，一阵口干舌燥，他的身体想起了被填满的感觉。

“呜...”中岛裕翔像动物幼崽般呜咽一声，双腿主动缠上山田凉介，对他今夜的不紧不慢感到不解且不满。他腿上用力让山田凉介压向自己，隐秘的地方紧贴着，中岛裕翔前后都湿得厉害，"你快点..."

"弄伤你怎么办？"山田凉介从他双腿的禁锢中挣脱，手指摸到那个张合着吐露出些许润滑热液的入口，早就做好准备的身体根本不存在会受伤的可能性，山田凉介只是故意吊着他罢了，食指陷入臀缝中，被湿热的甬道紧紧咬住。

指尖勾了勾，按在已经兴奋鼓胀的敏感带上，热情的软肉绞着他，山田凉介胯下又胀痛几分，他缓缓呼一口气，今晚还不能这么快进入正餐。他又送入一根手指，两指揉弄那处敏感，一边俯下身去啃咬中岛裕翔单薄胸膛上挺立的乳头。

体内的快感越来越强烈，中岛裕翔的目光开始有些涣散，修长手指勾着山田凉介后脑的头发，双腿无所适从地伸直又屈起。

“嗯…ヤマ……”中岛裕翔的声音像在牛奶中浸泡过一般软，他嘴里含着山田凉介的名字，在上下里外的爱抚中慢慢失去理智。他伸出一只手去摸自己的性器，在半路被山田凉介截住，十指紧扣着按到床单上。

山田凉介还不想让他这么快就射，他今天确实有些反常了，是他过度的占有欲在作祟。中岛裕翔滔滔不绝地谈论其他人的事也好，在杂志上被共演男演员紧抓着手咬耳朵也好，连先前那个纠缠不清的跟踪狂都让他心里恼火又烦躁。

"今天用后面去...乖。"

"我想去、你快点...啊..."中岛裕翔挺起腰贴近他，想把他的手指吃得更深，很是听他话地没再用另一只手抚慰自己高涨的欲望。体内搅动的手指撤出，空虚随之而来，但取而代之是对方硬挺的阴茎抵上来。即将将他贯穿到最深，也许激烈的摩擦会让他直接达到高潮，光是这么想着中岛裕翔就不可自控地颤栗，他抬起屁股去迎合山田凉介。

但是想象中的快感并没有到来，山田凉介只是继续撩着他，用那根肉棒蹭他的穴口。中岛裕翔张开湿润茫然的眼睛，快感的落差让他心痒难耐，身体里也想要到快崩溃，他以为山田凉介又执着于玩那些羞耻的把戏逼自己开口求他进来，蒙着一层委屈的水雾中岛裕翔看不清他的脸，只试探地、在自己尚能接受的程度内邀请道，

"ヤマ...求你......操进来..."

山田凉介几乎要根据本能捅进去把身下这个可爱又淫乱的人干到失去神智，他咬着牙忍住冲动，但他的欲望已经无法忍耐，山田凉介抓着中岛裕翔另一只手摸上自己的性器，让中岛裕翔屈起白皙漂亮的手指圈着山田凉介的上下抚慰，却恶劣地不给他一点安慰。

"再叫我一遍。"山田凉介喜欢听中岛裕翔在床上叫他的名字，尤其是在他被快感折磨到失神时下意识叫出来时，山田凉介心里的满足感是无与伦比的。他以此来确认自己在中岛裕翔心中依旧是top的地位，任何人都无法撼动，虽然他的这份不安实属多虑。

中岛裕翔显然是没有反应过来，他耳尖通红，只以为山田凉介还不满足于刚才那句话，他沾上泪珠的睫毛扇动几下，声音从齿间挤出来，"旦那様..."

山田凉介跟他交缠在一起的手指猛地扣紧让他指节发疼，下一个瞬间他就被从床上拉了起来撞在山田凉介身上，天旋地转中他被压上冰凉的床头板，身前又是山田凉介炙热的温度。

“你、”山田凉介看着他近在咫尺的脸，他湿润的眼中只有自己的倒影，情欲让中岛裕翔软绵绵地向他敞开一切、也接受他的一切。

你只能对我露出这样的表情。

山田凉介终究没有将这句话说出口，只用力啃上他的嘴唇，手下分开他的柔软臀肉，挺入已经渴望得一塌糊涂的肉穴。

如愿以偿被贯穿的快感将中岛裕翔拍打得眼前发白，尖声呻吟堵在纠缠的双唇中，他已经无法回应山田凉介的亲吻，只被动地任由山田凉介吮吸他的舌头。

他几乎坐在山田凉介的腿上，随着每一次抽动，坚硬的阴茎头部都要在他脆弱的敏感带上狠磨一下，快感让他的双腿也跟着一下一下抽搐，中岛裕翔从山田凉介缠人的吻中逃出来，大口喘息的同时，被情欲浸透的甜腻呻吟一声声填满整个卧室。

甬道缠绵着他的阴茎，山田凉介将咽下的独占欲尽数宣泄在这场激烈的性事中，“裕翔、裕翔......”他的嘴唇流连在中岛裕翔的唇角和脸颊，缠人地叫他的名字。

中岛裕翔被卡在山田凉介跟床头板之间，肌肤相贴的地方热得快要融化，他伸出手撩起山田凉介汗湿的头发露出他漂亮的脸庞，那双能够蛊惑人心的眼睛如同锁定猎物一般看着他。而他无处可逃。

临近崩溃的破碎呻吟烧得山田凉介口干舌燥，他又把中岛裕翔往自己怀中按了按，让彼此布满汗水的身体更加贴近。

中岛裕翔软在他的禁锢中，他浑身是汗，缠在山田凉介身上的手臂双腿止不住地发软下滑，体内燃着的热烈欲火拉扯着他抛去理智。

纤细的腰几乎是自发地扭动起来，他无法控制自己做出这样放浪的举动，即将登顶的快感驱使他追求更多的刺激。

“ヤマ…啊啊、再、深一点、我……哈啊、想去、我想去呜…”

“真贪心啊裕翔、唔！”山田凉介揉捏着他的臀肉，滚烫粗大的性器整根捅进去，插入到令人生畏的深度。紧窄的甬道吮吸着他，中岛裕翔难以承受一般恍惚的表情也很是受用，山田凉介掐着他的大腿阻止他下意识的挣扎，将他身体的最深处搅得彻底丢盔弃甲。

“……啊……哈……”中岛裕翔高昂的呻吟突然止住，犹如被扼住喉咙似的，只能发出破碎的声音。明明是他自己要求的，现在却先害怕起来，他绷直了脚尖，细细地发着抖。好像真的要被捅穿了，他泪眼朦胧地看着山田凉介，勉强伸出手环住他的脖子，像在巨浪中漂泊沉浮的人抓住了浮木。

中岛裕翔好像明白了山田凉介的心情，虽然他什么也没说，但他本来就不是一个擅长隐藏情绪的人，更何况在中岛裕翔面前。尽管多次指控他过度的占有欲，不过实话说中岛裕翔并不讨厌。

“ヤマ…弄坏我、啊、也没关系……”也许是玩火自焚，但面前孩子气的年上恋人让他胸口发热，山田凉介的任性也好不成熟也好，给这个比谁都害怕寂寞孤独的中岛裕翔实在的安全感，“嗯啊！ヤマ、ヤマ……！太、太激烈、了…啊……”

那根肉棒碾过他的敏感带，擦着每一寸软腻穴肉，龟头深陷入肉壁好像再进一步就要顶入肚子。中岛裕翔的目光落到他们交合的地方，处在混乱中的大脑好一会儿才反应过来自己平坦腹部鼓起来的那一块是什么，他脑中一片空白而脸上瞬间烧得通红，随着山田凉介的挺入，坚硬的龟头戳在肉壁上顶起腹部那一层薄薄的软肉，色情的弧度烧断中岛裕翔最后的理智，他的眼泪又汹涌而出。

肉穴激烈地收缩起来死死绞紧了山田凉介的阴茎，中岛裕翔仰起头露出纤长脖颈和脆弱喉结，手指蜷起将床单从床垫下扯出揪成一团。视觉上过分情色的刺激带他攀上极致的高潮，中岛裕翔几乎是尖叫着、抽搐着、达到了今日的首次高潮。

自始至终没有得到丝毫安慰的性器涨得通红却依旧没有吐出任何东西，名副其实地用后面高潮后，想要释放的欲望快让他崩溃，“ヤマ…求你……摸摸我呜……”

到现在还听着他话不去自慰的样子实在可爱，山田凉介在他夹紧的甬道中寸步难行，中岛裕翔身后的小嘴嘬着他的，他口中漏出几声难耐的呻吟，又俯身狠干数下，伸手握住中岛裕翔可怜地挺立着的阴茎抚慰。

温热手掌摸上中岛裕翔的一瞬他就射了出来，肉穴绝妙的紧致几乎同时也将山田凉介带上高潮，他眯起眼睛，还在不自觉收缩的穴肉延长他高潮的余韵。

中岛裕翔软在床上，山田凉介退出他身体时恶意的抽送让他毫无防备地叫出声，彻底打开的肉穴失去肉棒的填堵，泛滥的湿液喷涌而出浸透身下的床单，他才刚止住眼泪的双眼又瞬间泛红湿润。

山田凉介调笑着凑过去亲他，中岛裕翔不客气地咬他一口，伸手勾住他的手指，声音带着情事后的沙哑，“不生气了？”

“没生气。”

结束使命的避孕套丢进垃圾桶，山田凉介拉开床头柜的抽屉，超薄款的盒子已经空了，他拨弄着其他的一边问中岛裕翔想用什么。中岛裕翔撑起软绵绵的身体靠到他肩上，“…别用了。”其实山田凉介不会拒绝的，但他还是很配合地表现出了撒娇的样子，嘴唇碰了碰他的耳朵算是讨好。

事实上近日一直萦绕在他心头的阴霾已经散得七七八八，山田凉介在自我检讨中也明白责任不在中岛裕翔，一直以来包容他任性和情绪的恋人的微笑面容让他心中泛起一股难以言喻的情感。

中岛裕翔再次被压入床垫中，肚子下面垫了两只靠枕，腰部被抬高，湿软的后穴不需要过多润滑，山田凉介顶了进来。

生插入带来生理与心理上充分的刺激，山田凉介能够感觉到中岛裕翔兴奋地绷紧了的身体，湿润的温暖的穴肉热情地绞着他，好像要融化其中一样。

中岛裕翔抱着枕头呜呜咽咽了几声就被山田凉介捏着下巴抬起头，前一次的性事压榨了他太多的体力，细弱的呻吟从口中呼出来，吹在山田凉介的心尖尖上。

手掌挤入身体和枕头之间的缝隙按在他腹部，酸软的内里哪怕是从外部刺激都腾升出酥麻的快感，他被逼到极限的喘息声愈来愈剧烈，“哈……哈啊……ヤ……啊……别按、嗯…！”

哪怕不同于前一次的激烈，性器撑开层叠穴肉顶至深处的过程，其上筋脉与褶皱摩擦的快感，山田凉介在他脊背上辗转的嘴唇…所有都被拉长放大，快感的潮水在慢慢将他淹没。

察觉到山田凉介克制的亲吻，中岛裕翔快要无法思考的大脑勉强调出几条近日工作安排，他想说其实留下痕迹也没关系，但满嘴的甜腻呻吟控制不住地溢出来，勉强组织好的语言下一刻就被体内带着不容拒绝的力度的冲撞顶散。他有些羞赧地扭过头，温热的眼泪随着他的动作从眼眶里滚出来，想要抑制住声音而咬住的嘴唇显着诱人的红，这次是真的像在撒娇了，“ヤマ……”

"这样的表情、只能让我看到..."说出来了。像是无意识地把孩子气的心声说了出来，山田凉介说罢自顾自地觉得羞耻，欲盖弥彰地咬住中岛裕翔的嘴唇，把他想说的话全部堵了回去，不让他看到自己的表情。

与嘴上深情的亲吻不同，又是一记深顶，快感的电流激得中岛裕翔软下腰，后穴因为持续的强烈的快感一片酥麻，高高挺立的性器时不时在床单上摩擦一下，给予敏感铃口的刺激让他浑身颤抖，想要更加舒服却又因为过量的快感而感到恐惧。

"想去了吗？"感受到夹着自己不放的淫靡肉穴开始规律地收缩，他知道中岛裕翔的身体有多么诚实，山田凉介把他从床单上捞进怀里，自下而上地侵犯他。

黏滑的湿液扑哧扑哧地从交合的地方挤出来，中岛裕翔白皙柔软的身体舒展着，快到极限之时快感似乎也成倍地侵袭过来，他喘得厉害，好像下一秒就要昏厥过去。山田凉介看不到他的脸，但从中岛裕翔混乱的、有些崩溃的哭叫声中可以想象到他的表情会有多淫乱。中岛裕翔似乎已经无法意识到从自己嘴里说出了什么淫词浪语，干涩的嗓子叫得发疼，但是如果不好好叫出来他真的快要被快感逼疯。

"好深、嗯啊啊！好、好舒服、ヤマ、啊、啊——"

山田凉介拧着眉毛长呼一口气将射精的欲望压下一些，他的手臂箍着中岛裕翔发软的腰撑起他摇摇欲坠的上半身，连着两次用后面高潮或许会让他太辛苦，山田凉介的嘴唇贴上他的耳朵，低声解开了性事之处施下的咒语，"唔...裕翔、摸摸你自己、"

温热的眼诶啪嗒啪嗒地落下来，砸在山田凉介的手背上，一边自慰一边哭的恋人未免有些犯规，他的眼泪惹人怜爱的同时更能瓦解山田凉介所有的克制与理智。

山田凉介猛地加快了抽插的速度，恋人小猫一样楚楚可怜的呻吟落在耳边，屁股耸动着迎合他，肉体相撞拍打的声响黏腻色情。

中岛裕翔在他怀里拱起背，高潮的快感掀过来掐断他的呻吟，乱七八糟的床单再度溅上白浊。山田凉介射在他痉挛的肉道里，他最终还是没能忍住欲望，山田凉介用鼻尖扫开中岛裕翔盖过耳朵的头发，在他耳后留下一个鲜红的吻痕。

为了清理方便山田凉介没有插得太深，阴茎从他身体里拔出来的同时，乳白的精液一股股地溢出来顺着大腿根往下淌，中岛裕翔一下子紧紧抓住了他的手腕，不知所措又慌乱地收缩着甬道，但彻底被操开的身体全然含不住那些东西。

"就这么舍不得流出去？"山田凉介托住他快滑到床上去的身体，扯着床单简单擦了擦两人大腿上的暧昧体液，亲了亲恋人哭得太猛而有些肿的眼睛，"或者我们可以再来一次？"

》》》

隔天中午颤颤巍巍从床上爬起来的中岛裕翔久违地又体会到了纵欲过度的恶果，腰酸腿软，他又窝进被子里，手掌贴上小腹，一夜过后那里好像还残留着些许快感的余韵。身边的床铺恋人的温度还未散去，大概也是刚起床不久。中岛裕翔想了想还是从床上起来，他听着厨房里的动静，踮着脚闪进盥洗室。

冷不丁被恋人从背后扑上来，山田凉介差点打翻手里的碗，中岛裕翔的下巴搁在他肩上跟他说早上好，嘴里有薄荷清爽的味道。山田凉介转过身环住他的腰捏了捏，中岛裕翔就软在他怀里，"怎么不多躺一会儿？"

中岛裕翔凑过去，"想你亲我。"

END.


End file.
